Gilius Thunderhead
Gilius Thunderhead is a Recurring/Supporting character in the Sonic For Hire series. He mostly is seen helping Sonic out with certain things and seems to be a good friend of him. Sonic For Hire He first appeared in "Sonic For Hire: Golden Axe ", where he hires Sonic for a reason that was not explained, his motive was then revealed to be that he wanted to see Sonic and Tyris "bang each other like wild ogre's" while he pleasures himself. Sonic doesn't like the idea until Thunderhead offers to pay him triple, Sonic then gets scorched by Tyris' dragon flames, which Thunderhead then says " yeah he he he he, now grab her tits". He later appears in the episode "The Battle: Part 02" bursting through the wall with Eggman, Jim, and Kirby as one of Sonic's allies against Mario and his group of various goons. He kills Pit by ramming into him and then he kills Dracula by slicing him in half. In Season 3, Thunderhead reappears in "Sonic For Hire: Link", he hangouts with Sonic (Who shows everyone a sword), Tails, Doctor Eggman & Earthworm Jim, Sonic states that it could be useful to fence. As the podiatrist, worm, and barbarian argue about where to sell the sword, the weapon falls apart in Sonic's hands when he swings it. Tails admits that the group is going nowhere with their schemes and suggests finding Princess Peach, saying that she may know of Mario's plans as she was close to him. At that moment, Link walks in, to be greeted with a warm welcome. Tails is not as excited due to the Hero of Time's flamboyant mannerisms. The adventurer decides that what the group needs is not to find the princess, but margaritas. Tails becomes increasingly worried that another mob family will eventually take them out if they do not do something. Link then states that if they really wish to find the princess, they just have to follow him. Link takes the heroes through Shaq-fu and Oddworld, before reaching their destination: Margarita Manor. The episode ends as Sonic, Eggman, Jim, Thunderhead, and Link proceed to go insane while Tails yells "I hate you, I fucking hate all of you!". In "Tecmo Bowl", Thunderhead is seen driving a huge tank into the field, crushing players and brutally injuring Sonic. With the team disqualified for the tank attack, they have won the bet, Tails, Eggman, Jim, Thunderhead & Kirby are celebrating in the mob office with loads of money and Gatorade dunks all around, Sonic, in a wheelchair and still power high, claims that all of his touchdowns were responsible for letting the guys get away with winning the bet. When he demands his own Gatorade dunk, Jim gives him one...by unzipping his pants, much to Sonic's horror. In The War Part 02, Thunderhead is seen celebrating with everyone in Sonic's Office after the defeat Darth Vader in Family Fuel. An image of him is shown and he is mentioned in the season 3 finale, the narrator says that he opened up Sonic's old tapper bar, but was thrown in jail for sexual harassment, serving minors, statutory axe chopping and just being a general creep. In Season 4, He still in jail he appears at the end of Sonic For Hire: Atari and is in the same cell as Sonic. He says they should celebrate and that he'll get the ass wine. In Megaman Dies At The End episode "On The Lam" Doctor Wily says "look that viking (Thunderhead) is having sex with a blue hamster (Sonic)" Sonic tells them that they're not having sex but breaking out, Thunderhead then says "and then we're gonna have sex". He is then at the beginning of Sonic For Hire: Final Fantasy coming out of a hole that they were digging to escape from jail having an argument with Sonic about if Space Balls is a parody of Starwars or the other way around. They then realize that they're in the middle of something, how ever not realizing that it is a fight between the main characters in Final Fantasy and a monster. Him and Sonic aren't sure what's going on though, so they discuss what might. Thunderhead comes up with the idea that it's comicon but Sonic says it's a medieval orgy, Thunderhead then says he'll get the ass wine. The characters then tell them that they're battling a monster. Sonic then says " oh shit, I love Monsters Inc." Thunderhead says they'll watch that and he'll get the ass wine. Sonic see's how weak there fighting is and tells Thunderhead show them how to use an axe. He uses the axe saying " yeah, let's go Billy Crystal, let's see you make kids laugh now fucker" the final fantasy crew tells them that to win a battle they need strategy and skill. He then summons his dragon that incinerates the monster. The FF crew says that for defeating the beast they should come back with them and feast like kings. He then summons the dragon again but this time to incinerate the FF crew. Sonic then yells at him for ruining such a sweet deal. Gilius responds by saying he didn't have enough ass wine for everyone and that he had to make an executive decision. He then also says that he's living with sonic now, but first lists his 3 house rules before the episode ends. In "Pokemon" Sonic has reluctantly taken Thunderhead back to his apartment, with the barbarian acting like a spoiled child (i.e: complaining about the room, asking Sonic to "change" the poster, asking for something to soak his feet in, and asking for food). Sonic tells him that they are not there to unwind but to figure out a way to make money. Thunderhead is reminded of the Jean Claude Van Damme films Lionheart and Bloodsport ''when he remembers that some badasses he met in jail talking about an underground fighting ring. He mentions that all Sonic has to do is bet on him to win, and they will be living like royalty, as long as Sonic claims they do not fight Chung Lee. The two are then seen in the world of ''Pokemon, standing with many of the adorable creatures in a happy meadow. Sonic is incredulous that badass people in jail would tell someone about this. Thunderhead corrects his mistake by mentioning that the place was not talked about by badasses, but by pedophiles. A Trainer approaches Sonic, asking him if he wants to fight. Sonic bets 10 grand on Thunderhead to take down anyone who challenges him. To his surprise, Sonic's opponent is none other than Soniqua and her Duck Hunt ''Dog (the Trainer is surprised at this revelation, everyone has been calling her "Batshit Crazy Guacamole Nightmare"). Thunderhead is given a pep talk by Sonic, where the hedgehog tells him to summon the dragon, and where Thunderhead asks him to be checked for seizures (referencing a glitch in Sonic's face in the last episode). Thunderhead unleashes a horrible pun and summons the dragon. Amazingly, the Dog is left unscathed and begins mauling the horn-headed pervert. The Trainer comes to Sonic to collect his money and he sics Soniqua on him when he admits he does not have it. The mutant on wheels' loyalty to her father is more important than her new job, so she rips the Trainer in half like a phone book. Sonic is proud of his little psychopath and offers to take her home. When Soniqua asks if the Dog can come too. Sonic says that the dog is going to have to stay. Especially since said Dog has made a new friend in Thunderhead... by humping him repeatedly. The pervert happily accepts this treatment, it is believed that he moved out of sonic's house. He is later seen a the premiere of "Two Bad Characters" being called a guest, despite the fact he is in the movie. He appears at the end of season 5, episode "Space Chicken", as soon as he arrives tails says they're leaving. And like everyone else he crashed into Sonic's apartment. in Season 6, he makes a small cameo in "Sonic Knuckles", frozen in in carbonate in the new reality. He later appears in the episode "Thunderhead", he is shown in the alternate timeline he represents sonic in the public view and is considered the 'real' sonic. Sonic challenges him to a spin dash competition and loses. In Season 7, he reappears in Ghost 'n Goblins, Sonic, Tails, Doctor Eggman & Earthworm Jim encounter Sir Arthur and Thunderhead, the former absolutely wasted thanks to chugging Thunderhead's ass wine. Eggman is shocked at this sight... because of the guys wearing boxers instead of briefs. Tails tells Sir Arthur that he was rumored to have a clue for them. Arthur drunkenly brushes off the matter, mentioning that the Creator is most likely another cheating whore like Prin Prin. He continually interrupts Tails and the other guys, reminiscing on how he risked his life to save Prin Prin, and caught her with another dude's balls in her mouth. Getting off topic, he further states that she eventually took all his Laser Discs. Sonic asks Arthur if his clue involves Laser Discs somehow, though Thunderhead begins yelling at them, since Arthur is in great pain. The barbarian also reveals that they've called over some zombie prostitutes, hearing that they give the best "ZomBJs" around. The two get sidetracked as to which Zombie Prostitute each of them want. They proceed to compare each of them to Kristen Stewart, despite the fact that the Zombies are completely identical. Tails tries to get Arthur to tell them the clue, and Arthur begins to ask his new friend about the clue, until he and Thunderhead are distracted by the zombies. Jim yells at them to give them the clue. The two proceed to each give half of the clue. Thunderhead's half: "'You're lookin' for long legs, and uh, jump your bones or-'" Arthur's half: "'But use protection because they will give you warts or some shit.'" The two head off to fuck their respective zombies. Tails made no sense of this clue. Jim guesses that these two zombie fuckers are very desperate guys. Tails goes to ask them again but is angered to find Arthur's zombie eating his flesh. Thunderhead, on the other hand, has become a zombie himself! He mentions that there was a bit of a "teeth issue" with his "ZomBJ", but on the plus side, he and his Zombie Prostitute are getting married! Eggman and Jim are ecstatic at the news. Sonic asks not to send an invitation as the guys run off, with Tails telling the freak to have a nice life. Zombie Thunderhead gives his undead fiance a kiss, only for her head to fall off. He doesn't mind though. He actually finds it sexy. He reappears in the season finale, "The Creator", where Thunderhead and his Zombie Wife are living a happy life terrorizing local villages and making their own asswine. In Season 8, he reappears in "Cold Blooded", (who is somehow no longer a zombie) swoops by on a Condor, offering his trademark Asswine. Sonic tells the Barbarian to leave, later he gets raped by a polar bear. He returns in "Back Together", he teams up with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Link, Kirby, Peppy & Slippy, to save the universe from Doctor Eggman & Eggette, they ride Sophia, apparently having replaced Jim with a big pink dildo. In "Bad Idea", after discussing the plan to infiltrate Eggman's HQ, with minor issues such as Thunderhead expecting a bus, Later after Eggette reveals the Egg Scrambler, a souped-up Death Egg Robot designed to know one's every move and weakness. Thunderhead charges but is caught off-guard by a ''Best of Toilet Cams 1994 magazine, then blown up. Appearances # "Golden Axe" (Debut) # "The Battle: Part Two" # "Link" # "Tecmo Bowl" # "The War: Part Two" # "It's On" # "Atari" # "Final Fantasy" # "Pokemon" # "Two Bad Characters" # "Space Chicken" # "Sonic Knuckles" (Cameo) # "Thunderhead" # "Ghost 'n Goblins" # "The Creator" # "Cold Blooded" # "Back Together" # "Bad Idea" Trivia *Thunderhead is presumed to be bisexual because in the Megaman Dies At The End episode "On The Lam" Dr. Wily said "That viking is having sex with a blue hamster." But Sonic tells him that there breaking out and Thunderhead claims that there breaking out first then there gonna have sex. *He managed to put 4 condoms of wine in his ass. *He's only referred to by his last name, "Thunderhead" In fact, his first name "Gilius" was never even said once. Gallery HanGilius.jpg|Frozen in carbonate Category:Males Category:Season 3 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Major characters Category:Main Characters